leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Swain/historia
* | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Noxus Prime, | Krewni = | Grupy = * * | Powiązani = , , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Swain: Wielki Generał Noxusu *Spisek Czarnego Prochu *Zasady Siły }} }} Jericho Swain jest wizjonerskim przywódcą , ekspansjonistycznego narodu, który uznaje tylko siłę. Mimo że podczas wojen z doznał poważnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, zarówno fizycznym — jego lewa ręka została odcięta — jak i psychicznym, udało mu się przejąć władzę nad imperium dzięki bezwzględnej determinacji... i nowej, demonicznej dłoni. Dziś Swain wydaje rozkazy z pierwszej linii, maszerując naprzeciw nadchodzącej ciemności, którą tylko on może zobaczyć w krótkich, pourywanych wizjach zbieranych przez mroczne kruki z ciał poległych wokół niego. W wirze ofiar i tajemnic największym misterium jest fakt, że prawdziwy wróg siedzi w nim samym. Wielki Generał Noxusu Urodzonemu w jednej z wielu arystokratycznych rodzin od czasu wzniesienia pierwszych murów wokół miasta, Jericho Swainowi pisane było życie pełne przywilejów. Rody szlacheckie odegrały kluczową rolę na drodze do władzy Borama Darkwilla, podsycając retorykę, że to ich dumne dziedzictwo było największą siłą narodu. Jednakże wiele z nich chciało uzyskać większe wpływy i knuli przeciwko Darkwillowi w tajnej klice, połączonej tylko przez symbol . Odkrywszy ich spisek, Swain osobiście zabił głównych spiskowców. Pośród nich byli jego właśni rodzice, których szepty o „bladej kobiecie” pierwsze zaalarmowały go o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie groziło Noxusowi, a Swain naród cenił bardziej niż swój ród czy krewnych. Dążyli do potęgi, bezkształtnego głosu śmiejącego się w ciemnościach Bastionu Nieśmiertelności. Brzmiał jak krakanie kruka... Za zdemaskowanie kliki Swain został delegowany do służby w noxiańskiej armii z dala od wszystkiego, co znał do tej pory. Tam na własnej skórze przekonał się, że imperium jest silne nie z powodu Noxian, jak wcześniej myślał, lecz dlatego, że potrafiło zjednoczyć wszystkich ludzi, niezależnie od ich pochodzenia. Na linii frontu zagraniczny niewolnik mógł znaczyć tyle co wysoko urodzony szlachcic. Lecz Swain po każdej bitwie wciąż widział tylko ciemność. Chmary padlinożernych kruków... Po zabezpieczeniu zachodnich granic reputacja Swaina dała o sobie znać w , gdzie jego armie wznosiły niezliczone nokstory ponad piaskami pustyni. Jednakże z czasem stało się jasne, że chciwość była jedynym motorem napędzającym imperium. Prowadzenie wojen na zbyt wielu frontach, pogoń za magicznymi relikwiami — widoczne było, iż starzejący się Boram Darkwill stawał się coraz bardziej niepoczytalny. Kiedy Noxus najechał , poczynania Darkwilla stały się jeszcze bezczelniejsze. Kazał całym zastępom przeczesywać krainę w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby przedłużyć życie śmiertelnikowi. Oddziały Swaina się uszczupliły, przez co walka z wrogiem stała się niemal niemożliwa. Aż wreszcie w Bitwie o Placidium, po zwabieniu miejscowych bojówek w coś, co miało być pułapką, korpus Swaina został rozbity. Weterani Swaina zostali wybici, a on sam odniósł śmiertelne rany, jego kolano strzaskane, a lewa ręka przecięta przez ioniańskie ostrza. Kiedy leżał tam, czekając na śmierć, podleciał do niego kruk, aby się pożywić. Swain poczuł jak stara, znajoma ciemność ponownie na niego napiera. Nie pozwolił jednak na to, by go zabrała. Nie mógł. Przyglądając się ptasiemu oku, ujrzał odbicie zła, które trzymało serce Noxusu w uścisku. Ujrzał czarną różę. ... i jej marionetkę — imperatora. Swain uświadomił sobie, że nie pokonał ukrytej kliki, która wydała go na śmierć, okręciwszy sobie wokół palca Darkwilla, gdy nie udało im się go obalić. To wszystko były krótkie, pourywane wizje, nie w umyśle kruka, lecz czegoś więcej. Moc, której poszukiwali jego rodzice, oczy demona jarzące się w ciemności... Wyrzucony z armii za swoją „klęskę” i uznany za kalekę, Swain postanowił wyjawić, co naprawdę znajduje się w Bastionie Nieśmiertelności — starożytny byt, który żeruje na umierających i pochłania ich sekrety, tak jak próbował pożreć jego własne. Spojrzał więc w ciemność i zobaczył to, czego nawet on nie widział — sposób na zawładnięcie nim. Jego misterne przygotowania trwały wiele lat, ale gdy nadszedł czas, Swain wraz z garstką sojuszników przejął władzę nad Noxusem w jedną noc. Fizycznie odnowiony przez demona zmiażdżył Darkwilla, tak aby widzieli to wszyscy jego stronnicy, pozostawiając zniszczony, pusty tron. Wizja Swaina o przyszłości Noxusu jest wizją siły poprzez jedność. Zawrócił zatem armie z niemożliwych do wygrania wojen, rozpoczętych przez Darkwilla, i dzięki utworzeniu Tryfariatu dopilnował, aby żaden człowiek nie mógł rządzić samodzielnie. Generał akceptuje wszystkich, którzy oddadzą się imperium — nawet Czarną Różę, choć wie, że niektórzy wciąż knują przeciwko niemu w tajemnicy. Gromadząc informacje, tak jak demon przed nim, Swain przewidział o wiele większe niebezpieczeństwa, czające się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Jednakże wielu Noxian skrycie zastanawia się, czy ciemność, z którą przyjdzie im się spotkać, nie zblednie w obliczu mrocznych czynów Swaina... Ponoszone ofiary są tylko początkiem pracy dla dobra Noxusu. Spisek Czarnego Prochu Przybył do obozu dosłownie na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem rady, otoczony przez nieliczną straż honorową, której każdy członek był starannie wyselekcjonowany spośród żołnierzy Legionu Tryfariańskiego. Pozostali przy wejściu, kiedy patrzyłem, jak nadchodzi. Niektórzy ludzie rzucają cień większy od nich samych, ale niewielu towarzyszy taka ciemność — ciemność, która zataczała nad nami kręgi i krakała z głodu. W pewien sposób kruki, podążające za nim wokół obozu, przypominały o ponurym losie każdego wojownika. Poszarpane tkaniny w ich dziobach odzwierciedlały stan naszych sztandarów. Wszakże, kiedy wkroczył do resztek namiotu wojennego, uświadomiłem sobie, że nie byłem przygotowany na jego prawdziwie śmiertelny wygląd. W jego włosach widoczna była siwizna, szczególnie na tle szkarłatnego nieba zdławionego popiołem. Jego wysłużoną zbroję przykrywał praktyczny płaszcz, w którego fałdach schował ręce — dokładnie tak wyobrażałem sobie kogoś z jego rodu. Uśmiechnąłem się, ponieważ gdzieś w głębi serca nadal był dżentelmenem. Jedynymi oznakami jego rangi były szramy żołnierza, który widział wiele krwi. Na radę zebrało się wielu przywódców, którzy pokazami siły mamili swoje korpusy wojenne i domagali się od nich więcej szacunku i strachu. Każdy z nich sprawiał wrażenie, jakby mógł z łatwością złamać człowieka stojącego przed nami. Lecz jakimś cudem to właśnie ten człowiek przewodził nam wszystkim. Wielki Generał . Patrząc na niego, odniosłem wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, ale nieważne, jak dokładnie bym się nie przyglądał, nie potrafiłem powiedzieć co. Być może było to coś niepoznawalnego? Być może dlatego, że w tym człowieku było coś niepoznawalnego i tak wielu lgnęło pod jego skrzydła. Cokolwiek by to nie było, Jericho Swain stał teraz przed nami, a ja dawno straciłem okazję do odwrotu. Pięć korpusów wojennych weszło na Wyżynę Rokrund, ale tylko kilka tygodni zajęło miejscowym przełamanie naszych pozycji. Wysadzili nasze naprędce usypane wały, stosując wybuchowy proch wydobyty spod wzgórz, które wydawały się jeszcze bardziej nieurodzajne niż nasze ojczyste. Katastrofa goniła katastrofę — Swain wręcz musiał wkroczyć osobiście. Upewniłem się, że tak będzie. Miesiącami czyniłem przygotowania. Wysyłałem Inżynierów Wojny w głąb kopalń. Uwzględniłem każdy detal, każdy możliwy zakręt terenu… jak i losy Noxusu, które się teraz ważyły, szepty, które nadawały kształt każdej chwili... Moje ucho zaswędziało na myśl o słowach bladej kobiety. Słowach wypowiedzianych w chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy wydała mi rozkaz, wprowadzając w życie nasz spisek. Wszystko było gotowe. Wyliczone co do joty. W tym miejscu, gdzie ziemia otwierała się labiryntami kanionów, z których nie dało się uciec, ja i tylko ja miałem przesądzić o losach imperium. Czyż Swain nie zwołał rady, by to właśnie zrobić? — Moi zaufani generałowie — odezwał się wreszcie Swain. Jego głos rozbrzmiał z siłą dobywanego miecza. Przerwał na chwilę, jakby chciał nam dać czas na sprawdzenie jego ostrości. — Powiedzcie mi, jak Noxus może zwyciężyć. — Tutaj, na wzgórzach, stoi dwanaście wojennych barek — zaczął Leto, wskazując miejsce na mapie, wytarte od swoich uwag — a każdą z nich przywlókł tu bazyliszek. Wyślijmy je przed armią, a stratują przeciwników na śmierć. Te bestie spółkowałyby nawet ze stertą zardzewiałych włóczni, jeślibyśmy im na to pozwolili. Uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z własnej przebiegłości. Lecz Swain był bardziej przejęty winem, które wlewano do jego kieliszka. Czy okaże się być zatrute? — wydawały się pytać jego oczy, kiedy wodził nimi wokół stołu. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w jego zbroi. Nie zamierzałem zdradzić swoich zamiarów. — Sami ledwie możemy kontrolować bazyliszki — w końcu wymamrotał Swain, uważnie oceniając stary trunek. — Wyobraź sobie tylko jeden ładunek wybuchowy, rzucony przez sapera w zasięg słuchu bestii, a potem powiedz mi, kto według ciebie ucieknie pierwszy. Czy będą to bazyliszki z podkulonymi ogonami? Czy twój chełpliwy oddział? — W takim razie spalmy ziemię — niezwykle szybko zaproponowała Maela, zanim Leto miał okazję odpowiedzieć. — Podpalmy pole bitwy, żeby płonęło wraz z naszym atakiem. Wykurzymy ich z tych przeklętych kopalń. Swain westchnął. — Przyszliśmy tu z powodu tej ziemi, którą chcesz spalić. Być może zbyt wysoko cię ceniłem, zakładając, że znasz zastosowania saletry — zamieszał winem w kieliszku, zdradzając nutę rozczarowania. — Do tej pory tylko wpędzałaś naszych ludzi do grobu za jej pomocą. — Czerwone Ostrza są wciąż w gotowości — wysyczał Jonat z cienia, który wydawał się prawie jasny w kontraście z jego skórą. — Wejdziemy do kopalń po zmierzchu, zabijemy ich przywódców. Nie ma znaczenia, czy pobrudzimy sobie przy tym ręce. — Doprawdy wspaniała strategia — Swain się roześmiał. — Ale ci przywódcy nie są żołnierzami. Jeszcze nie. Nasz wróg idzie za tym, kto ryczy najgłośniej. Zabij jednego, a do następnego poranka, troje będzie ryczeć. Zaśmiałem się, kiwając głową w stronę krzywiącego się przywódcy Czerwonych Ostrzy. — Narobiłeś mi stracha. Przez chwilę myślałem, że faktycznie znalazłeś sposób na wygraną, Jonat. Dokoła stołu zapadła cisza. Świece dogasały obok map. To była moja chwila. Blada kobieta byłaby zadowolona. Chciałem wypowiedzieć jej imię, skazując naszego Wielkiego Generała na zapomnienie. — Prawda jest taka, że nie możesz wygrać tej bitwy — ciągnąłem dalej. — Nikt nie może pokonać śmierci. Nawet sam władca Noxusu. Darkwill nam to udowodnił. Swain i reszta przyglądali się, jak uważnie wyciągałem krzesiwo z mojej tuniki. Lont trzymałem już w drugiej ręce. Leto, starzejący się bohater Oblężenia Fenrathu, zjeżył się. — Granth, co ty wyprawiasz? — warknął, patrząc na prosty ładunek wybuchowy, który godzinę temu zostawiłem pod stołem. — Grozisz Wielkiemu Generałowi? To przecież zdrada. Mimo to żaden z zebranych nie odważył się do mnie podejść. Trzymałem krzesiwo nad lontem, byłem gotowy. Tylko że... ktoś się śmiał. Chwilę zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, kto to był. — Ach tak, Generał Granth jest jedynym, który pojął tę sytuację — Swain roześmiał się, wygładzając pomarszczony płaszcz. — Tylko on rozumie. Wy widzicie bitwę i zastanawiacie się, co zrobić, żeby uniknąć klęski. Niektórych bitew nie da się wygrać. Czasami jedyną strategią jest się spalić. Stanąć w ogniu, będąc całkowicie przekonanym, że się umrze, ale wiedząc, że za sobą ma się dwadzieścia tysięcy. Wiedząc, że za nimi jest jeszcze większa potęga. Pozwolił na rozpięcie się płaszcza, by ukazać… By... ukazać... — Granth i ja — powiedział, okrutnie się uśmiechając — zawsze szukamy tego, co trzeba poświęcić, by zwyciężyć. Maela rzuciła się na moje trzęsące się ręce. Leto też. Ale to Swain trzymał mnie za gardło w nieludzkim uścisku i unosił nad ziemią, a niezapalony lont odszedł w niepamięć. — Gdybyś tylko mógł we własnej osobie powiedzieć jej, że zawiodłeś — Wielki Generał wyszeptał, a jego głos drżał gniewem eonów. — Gdyby tylko mogła usłyszeć mądrość umarłych. Próbowałem krzyczeć, przyznać się do wszystkiego. Błagać jakoś o litość. Lecz teraz nie pozostało nic prócz delikatnych pomruków szeptów. Przelewam moje sekrety, tę opowieść, w twe uszy. A sam dogasam niczym szelest skrzydeł; kruk tymczasem kracze swoim padlinożernym krzykiem... cs:Swain/Příběh de:Swain/Hintergrund en:Swain/Background fr:Swain/Historique ru:Свейн/Background sk:Swain/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów